1. Field
Embodiments described generally relate to a cutlery dispenser. More particularly, such embodiments relate to a cutlery dispenser for dispensing cutlery utensils.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disposable cutlery is widely used at restaurants, sporting events, cafeterias, and social gatherings. Concerns of cost and hygiene often arise with the use of disposable cutlery. Providing disposable cutlery in a loose or unpackaged fashion can result in patrons taking more cutlery than necessary, thereby increasing unnecessary waste and costs. Loose or unpackaged cutlery can also cause concerns of hygiene and cleanliness. As a result, it can be desirable to dispense disposable cutlery in a manner other than in a loose or unpackaged fashion.
Enclosed dispensers have been a solution to such concerns and drawbacks. The cutlery utensils are typically loaded into a dispenser as a group or in a bundled stack. When loaded as a stack, a piece of cardboard or other stiff backing is often found on one side of the stack, and an adhesive strip, such as tape, is found on the other side. The combination of the cardboard and tape maintains the stacked arrangement until the utensils can be loaded within the dispenser.
The stack can shift prior to being inserted into the dispenser, breaking the uniform stacked arrangement. There is a need, therefore, for an improved support structure for disposable cutlery and methods for using same.